COOAN BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español i Approximate height. 1.65 ... Date of birth (attributed in his new life) .1977 ... July 26. Nemesis place. Violet hair and eyes. Japanese nationality and later North American. Cooan [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ayakashi Ayakashi] (sometimes also called Constance or Connie) (after Malinde and finally Rodney ) is born in Nemesis, then calling himself Kermesite. She is the daughter of Count Ópalo De Ayakashi and Countess Idina Kurozuki. She is the youngest of four sisters ' ' [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ayakashi Ayakashi].' '''Her older sisters are 'Petz Karaberasu Calaverite''' (after Karaberasu) and Bertierite (Bertie ) * 0 0 Historia en GW Némesis Story ''' i ''When she grows up her parents send her along with the other sisters to the court of the then King Coraíon, the father of Prince [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Diamante_BIO Diamond] and Infante [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Zafiro_BIO Sapphire]. There, like the others, it is being corrupted by dark energy until it becomes evil. Together with her sisters and her direct superior Rubeus, Marquis de Crimson-Rubi, whom she was in love with, she travels to Earth's past to eliminate point crystals, the future places where the power that Crystal Tokyo defends from the attacks of The Black Moon In the past he also wants to eliminate Small Lady ('[https://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Chibiusa Chibiusa]) who fled there to ask for help from [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Sailor_Moon Sailor Moon]. o o o Historia en Sailor Moon R Story That same as in the classic anime series of the nineties, does not die and in the end is purified by Sailor Moon. ''''Historia en GWA Alfa. Story' o o After two years living as a normal woman with her sisters in '''Tokyo' and running a beauty shop, she and her sister Bertierite decide to study teaching. They do the first two distance courses and for the third they get a scholarship. Here begins the first volume of my stories. The two travel to New York, where they will meet Roy Malden and Thomas Alan Rodney. (Tom) o o At first she sees Tom only as a friend, although he has fallen in love with her, but Cooan is in love with Roy, when she discovers that he loves her sister, Cooan decides to give up Roy´s love. Then she will respond to Tom's feelings and fight evil along with the rest of her friends and the occasional collaboration of Sailor Moon and the other sailors. To be able to face the demons that threaten them, Sailor Moon in its eternal phase will make the stellar seeds of the sisters sprout, turning them into Justicieras. This is a lower level than Sailor and they have some differences. See part [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/LAS_JUSTICIERAS Justicieras] where this is explained. They need a pendant with a stone that allows them to transform. In turn, weapons can appear, in the case of Cooan, a bow with fire arrows. Their destiny is not to be justices, since they can leave it or give that power to any woman with a pure heart who accepts it freely. Nor do they have levels like the Sailor that pass to Super or Eternal phase. As for Cooan she will recover her former powers but oriented towards good, and she will call herself the Dama del Fuego .(Fire Lady) After many battles and very hard moments, they finally manage to defeat evil. She and Tom will move to Portland, Oregon. There he will set up a martial arts gymnasium and she will work as a teacher in a primary and secondary school. 0 0 0 0 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta]' '''Story' Shortly after camping with Tom, shortly before moving to Portland, the appearance of a strange boy will disturb them by warning them of a terrible danger that looms over Earth. That resolves happily and she marries Tom. The couple will travel from Honeymoon to Hawaii, living a supernatural adventure that is told in one of the attached stories [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/08/gwhc05.html '''GWHC05]' '''which corresponds to the story of newlyweds. On the way back, they settle indefinitely on the outskirts of '''Portland', in a residential area, thus being "rewarded" like the rest of their friends, by the governments of different countries of the Earth, in recognition of their help to save to the Humanity of different threats. Among them, prevent a large comet from destroying the Earth. In that story he will meet, among others, Roy's brother and king of the Saiyans. Later she will have her first child, Alan, then her second son Lance and her youngest daughter will be born Idina. During the second part they will have to deal with some old enemies, sectarian survivors of the time of the fight against demons. An old acquaintance will reappear and she will be forced to go beyond the obligation to be a justice to her daughter. Her sisters and Esmeralda They will do the same with yours. In this way, the prominence will go to the second generation, the children of Cooan and her sisters and other friends. Among other things, along with her husband, Cooan will briefly welcome the little girl Neherenia at home and will behave as that child´s mother were dealing with her. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma]. Story Cooan's role becomes secondary. She is aware of her children and her classes. very sorry for the death of her nephew Garnet. And worried among other things about her little daughter Idina who studies at the Golden together with Neherenia. Or for her son Lance who barely keeps in touch with her and with Tom. 0 0 '[http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta]'' Story'' She is barely mentioned [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destination Nature]' '''Story' She is barely mentioned '''Historia en GWTN Trascedencia Nature. Story She is barely mentioned [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia]' '''Story' Becoming a very casual character, already converted into grandmother of her grandchildren Fiora (daughter of Alan and Naya), Thomas Andrew and Loren (children of Idina and Michael Johnson) already with a lot of experience in life, she always try to advise wisely and set an example Her husband dies from a disease that is undermining his memory and she became very depressed. She will succeed in overcoming this by turning to the rest of her family and she is the one who realizes what happens when Loren runs away searchinf ofr her uncle Lance. o o '''Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon. As a curiosity and changes, in my fics is very enthusiastic and even naive at times. She loves children, and dancing. She becomes a cheer-leader at Golden State, the American university where she is going to study. At the beginning of meeting her, Roy will call her Connie since pronouncing her name was complicated. Then she will be called that way by her new friends and her mother-in-law, Sarah, Tom's mother, who will think it is an affectionate contraction of the name Constance. In fact, one of his great-grandchildren will be named in his memory 0 0 0 Cooan had a previous incarnation, was the Lady of the summer Aelia, guardian princess of the Austral region of the Earth, in the time of the father of the Endimion. She was sent to the Moon along with her sisters, who were also incarnated as warriors, in the service of Queen Serenity I, the mother of Serenity (Usagi) 0 0 0 0 She name Idina to her daughter, after her mother. Since being a girl, she promised that to her mother, Idina Kurozuki. If she had a daughter, she would name her like this. She also maintains a great friendship with Rei Hino, (Sailor Mars) who is the godmother of Cooan's children, and also taught Cooan and her daughter Idina some of her tricks against evil spirits. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to main Characters. ' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'